


Wait For Me, I'll Be With You Shortly

by CityofAangels



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2017 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A bit of Fluff in the middle of this dirty, Chair Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Medical Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Toys, Speculum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofAangels/pseuds/CityofAangels
Summary: Bucky has a bit of a medical kink.Steve, the gentleman, helps him with this.





	Wait For Me, I'll Be With You Shortly

**Author's Note:**

> I have NO idea how this turned so long and dirty.  
> Maybe that was to get rid of the stress of the exams? Yeah, let's say that's it.
> 
> This takes place in a slightly Alternate Universe where Bucky wasn't traumatized by restraints and weird-looking chairs, by the way.
> 
> And that's for the eighth square of the MCU King Bingo: Medical Kink! (No shit.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this :)

Bucky was spending some quiet time in the sofa, enjoying the silence of his surroundings and reading one of the books on Jarvis' list of important literary works. _The War of the Worlds_ had him hooked, and Steve suddenly putting hands on his shoulders made him jump about ten feet in the air. Of course, the other supersoldier burst out laughing at his reaction, and Bucky glared at him, unimpressed, until Steve finally calmed down and wiped the few stray tears of laughter he couldn't have stopped.

 

''Oh man, that was priceless. Did you think the aliens were attacking? I swear, I'm not an alien. No weird pulsion of wanting to phone home or anything, I'm clean.''

''Yeah, yeah, you're real funny, Rogers. Really, I'm dying laughing at your jokes. Anything you want? Or did you just want to annoy and scare me?''

 

Steve chuckled at that, and took a sip from the bottle of water he was holding to try and hide it.

 

''Actually, I came here to tell you I had a surprise for you. The occasion was just too good to miss when I saw you all lost in your book.''

 

Bucky rolled his eyes, but the little punk had – of course – managed to catch his attention.

 

''Good surprise or bad one?''

''Pretty good, I'd say,'' Steve grinned, his eyes twinkling with mischief. ''I'm almost certain you'll like it. Wanna see?''

 

Yeah, Bucky had never managed to look bored when someone told him they had a surprise for him. Not when he was five, waiting for Santa to bring him gifts. Not when he was twenty-five and impatient to see what his friends had brought him for his birthday. And certainly not when Steve was looking at him like this, standing up straight and with desire clearly written on his face.

 

''Sure. Lead the way.''

 

He followed Steve to one of the unused rooms of their floor on the Tower – one of these rooms that they'd planned to use as their own private cinema, without ever finding the motivation to do it. Of course, Steve _had_ to make him wait in front of the door and turn the knob unbearably slowly, because he was a little shit and quite proud of that, too.

What was on the other side of the door, though… was pretty worth the wait.

 

Bucky had mentioned in passing once or twice that the idea of a sexy doctor made his blood pump harder (and souther). Steve might have caught him with his hand in his pants in front of one of these cheesy porn movies where none of the actors actually seemed worried that their doctor was basically a big pervert, too. But still, he hadn't really _imagined_ that Steve had remembered and thought it something worth trying out.

The walls in the room were still a clinical white, bare except for a big poster of the human anatomy on a corner of the room. In the center, impressive and eye-catching, was one of these chairs that gynecologists used. Black, new-looking, and with restraints that suddenly made Bucky feel a _lot_ warmer. There was a steel washbasin in one corner, so clean that it glistened under the harsh, unforgiving light of the room. On the other corner stood a screen, the kind that were in doctors' offices for people to strip behind. A few shelves hid whatever secrets Steve didn't want to show him; Bucky could imagine what kind of things were inside, though. Gloves, and syringes, and speculums, and…

A hand squeezed the tent in front of his sweatpants and he squealed loudly, and quite embarrassingly, turning around to see Steve smirking down at him. His cheeks were slightly redder than usual, but apart from that, he let nothing show that he was affected by what was inside the room, or by Bucky's reaction.

 

''Good surprise?'' he asked in a neutral tone, eyebrows raised.

''Oh my _God_ , Steve,'' was all Bucky could answer, in a rush of air.

 

His lover grinned at him, his hands moving from his crotch to cup his ass possessively, massaging it with the tip of his fingers.

 

''Yeah, that's what I thought. 'm glad you like it, 'cause I sure don't want to have to move another one of these chairs up the stairs. The terror of meeting someone unexpectedly was real, let me tell you.''

''Did you… I mean, can we…''

''Oh, right! Wait, I have something for you.''

 

He gently pushed Bucky aside to enter the room, going straight to one of the shelves to grab something. When he came back, he was holding a small card that he gave to Bucky with a shit-eating grin.

On the white piece of paper was written _Dr. Rogers_ and, right under it: Tuesday, the 23rd of January, 4PM.

 

''Don't be late to your appointment,'' he smirked. ''I won't like it if you are.''

 

Bucky stared at him as he turned and walked away, swaying his hips almost obscenely as he went.

 

''Oh my God,'' he whispered once more, swallowing back his arousal.

 

He took one last look at the room before closing the door and leaving. He had a cold shower to take.

 

***

 

It was stupid to be nervous. Absolutely and completely stupid. But still, his arousal wasn't the only thing making his heart beat faster; stress was, too. He threw on one of his tight t-shirts and a pair of dark jeans over his white boxer shorts. Even if he knew that he wouldn't keep them on very long, he wanted to look good for Steve.

Once he was clothed and ready to go, he took one last deep breath, and walked to the end of the corridor to the hall open door taunting him and waiting for him. There were noises coming from inside; Steve was already in there, doing God knew what. Bucky decided to knock softly, then, feeling that Steve wouldn't like it if he just barged in there like he usually did in their bedroom.

The noises stopped, and a few seconds later, Steve opened the door. He was wearing  a long white coat over dark blue surgical scrubs, – of course he was – a few pens tucked into his breast pocket, and a stethoscope around his neck. Bucky had to put his hand on the doorway for a couple of seconds, his legs suddenly feeling like jelly. He swallowed hard, and looked up, meeting Steve's happy gaze.

 

''Four PM appointment?'' his lover asked, and Bucky nodded wordlessly. ''You're early. Come on in, let's get you all settled in while I get everything ready.''

 

He followed Steve into the room, jumping slightly when he closed and locked the door behind them with a final noise. Steve gestured to the screen on one of the corners.

 

''Strip behind this and come back here. Keep your underwear on for now.''

 

Once behind the screen, Bucky took a few seconds more than strictly necessary to shrug out of his clothes. He was already rock hard, and there was a small wet patch on the thin cloth of his underwear, just from how Steve looked and acted. If he kept going like that, Bucky wouldn't last very long. Which wasn't _that_ big of a problem; after all, the serum had taken care of his stamina, too.

He was shivering slightly when he stepped out from behind the screen, the temperature in the room just a few degrees colder than what he was used too. That wasn't left to chance, Bucky was sure of it; the shivers made his nipples peak and, from the way Steve's gaze immediately fell to them with a little smirk, it was what he'd been looking for.

 

''Good. Now come on, sit down here,'' he ordered, tapping the black chair.

 

Bucky obeyed instinctively, sitting down on the cold plastic, which made a squeaky noise under his weight.

Steve was looking at him intensely and, for a minute, he broke character, stroking a finger down Bucky's cheek.

 

''Just so you know,'' he said, gesturing to the chair's restraints. ''Those aren't reinforced. If you want or need to get out, you can. I'd appreciate if you _don't_ though; I'd rather not have to buy a new chair every time we use it. Your safeword?''

''Doom,'' Bucky rasped.

''Good. I'll make sure you can touch me when you can't talk. If anything's wrong, you pinch me and I stop. Got it?''

''Got it.''

''Nice.'' He straightened up visibly and toyed with his stethoscope. ''Now, Bucky, I believe you're here for a complete check-up. Sit back for me, please.''

 

Steve adjusted the height of the chair a bit, and put the back down so Bucky was more lying down than sitting. He hooked his foot in a little stool and rolled it closer to him to sit down, towering over him.

The sudden cold of the stethoscope on his chest made Bucky shudder and he held back a whimper, noting the shadow of a smirk that passed on Steve's lips. The soldier ''accidentally'' stroked a thumb over a nipple and Bucky's back arched reflexively, looking for more contact. Steve hummed.

 

''Strong heartbeat, that's good. Any coughing problems?''

''No, Steve.''

''It's _doctor_ , not Steve.''

 

He flicked a nipple between his thumb and forefinger and this time, Bucky couldn't held back his deep moan.

 

''Does that hurt?'' Steve asked, all innocent and earnest.

''No, Ste- doctor. Just sensitive, that's all.''

''Oh yeah? Interesting.''

 

That apparently was the signal for Steve to begin playing in earnest with his sensitive nipples. He knew what that did to Bucky – of _course_ he knew, they'd known each other for decades – and he seemed to enjoy it thoroughly, rolling the little nubs between his fingers. His nails were always kept short, but on Bucky's hard, sensitive nipples, they hurt deliciously. He stopped only when Bucky started shaking and moaning in earnest, a small smile on his lips when he heard his lover's protesting whimper.

 

''You _are_ sensitive, indeed. They're like women's tits, hm?''

 

At his words, Bucky's whole body jerked, startled, and Steve put a comforting hand on his abs.

 

''Don't move, you'll only hurt yourself. Now, I think… Yes, you can take your underwear off.''

 

He offered absolutely no help, only watching as Bucky wriggled to shed his boxers shorts. His cock jumped free, hard and heavy on his stomach, already leaking precum like it always abundantly did; Steve's eyes slid to it, a corner of his lips upturned in amusement. He rolled his stool to the end of the chair and grabbed one of Bucky's ankles.

 

''I'm going to put these up in the stirrups now. It's _supposed_ to feel uncomfortable, but if you feel any pain or numbness, you tell me and we find a solution. Okay?''

''Yes.''

''Yes _who_?'' Steve insisted, eyebrows raised.

''Yes, doctor.''

 

He was rewarded by Steve taking his ankle and placing it up in the left stirrup, strapping it down rather tightly. He did the same thing with the right ankle, and adjusted the stirrups so Bucky's legs were spread wide open. It wasn't painful as much as it was embarrassing; he felt the coldness of the room on his exposed hole, and tried to close his legs reflexively. They didn't move, though, and Steve watched his internal struggle with a satisfied smirk. He didn't comment on it, instead leaving to grab a steel tray on a rolling table that he rolled next to the chair.

Bucky couldn't resist the temptation; he looked at it, and his heart missed a beat when he saw the speculum, the prostate probe and the gloves all lying down innocently next to a bottle of lube.

 

''Holy shit,'' he whimpered, hearing Steve's muffled chuckle at his words.

''It was mentioned on your file that you needed a good internal exam. Young men like you should be able to come from prostate stimulation only; we'll need to check this. Take a few deep breaths for me, relax.''

 

Bucky followed his orders as well as he could, but the snap of the latex gloves on Steve's skin made him jump; he should have expected it, knowing his lover, but he still managed to catch him off guard.

The next noise was the little _pop_ when Steve opened the bottle of lube. He slicked his right fingers carefully, under Bucky's watchful gaze, and squeezed a dollop of it right on his hole, not even bothering to warm it beforehand. It was cold, and slick, and Bucky clenched intuitively, only to have Steve's left hand land on his open thigh with a slap.

 

''I told you not to tense up,'' he reprimanded with a hard glare. ''I don't want to have to hurt you.''

 

He nodded apologetically and took a deep breath through his nose, releasing it slowly right as Steve breached him with his forefinger.

 

''Not that horrible, was it?''

''No, doctor, that's…''

 

 _Awfully good_ was what it was, but Bucky restrained himself from saying so, enjoying the feel of Steve's finger carefully opening him up. He was excessively thorough, more than he usually was with Bucky when they were having sex; it felt like an eternity had passed before he finally used a second finger, scissoring them gently, in and out, watching the way Bucky's hole unfurled when he pulled them out.

 

''You're tight,'' he commented in an uninterested tone. ''But you open up beautifully. Made for this, aren't you?''

 

He smiled when Bucky clenched around his digits and panted harder, closing his eyes hard against the wonderful pang of humiliation.

 

''Let's see if I can find…'' he crooked his fingers, moving them slightly around, until he touched Bucky's small bundle of nerves with the tip of his fingers, noting the way he jerked. ''Yes, right there. Feels good, hm?'' he asked with a quick glance at his lover, who was clenching the table between closed fists. ''Don't worry about making a mess, I see you can get quite… wet.''

 

At that, his left hand inched on Bucky's abs, carefully avoiding his cock to plunge a finger in the mess of precum already forming a small puddle on his stomach. He didn't even hesitate; just smeared it on Bucky's lower lip with a smirk and a wink when Bucky looked at him, almost scandalized. That didn't last for very long, though; Bucky's wicked little tongue slipped out and took care of the mess, to Steve's greatest delight.

With his right fingers, he was mercilessly stroking Bucky's prostate, using the occasion to sneak a third finger in. Bucky was so relaxed and lost in his pleasure that it went in unnoticed and smoothly. He enjoyed his sweet torture for another few minutes, watching the way clear liquid just ran uninterrupted from Bucky's slit; some of it had already slid to his navel and glistened under the cold light of the room. His lover got embarrassed by it, sometimes; by the way he got wet like some women did. But Steve loved it, _loved_ seeing how debauched and wrecked he could get Bucky, how wet he could get before he even came. Playing with his cock only got him a small amount. Teasing his prostate, though, seemed to be the way to a messy Bucky. He couldn't wait to see how far he could go.

When he took his fingers out, slowly and carefully, he elicited a whine from Bucky, who quickly caught himself and tried to turn it into a cough – too late, Steve already had his little satisfied smirk on his lips.

 

Bucky thought about saying something smart – really, he did – but his eyes fell on Steve's hands, cautiously lubbing the speculum up, and his mouth shut in an almost audible noise. The thing looked… scary, a bit, but also impressive and really, really exciting.

Despite Steve's careful ministrations, the steel was still cold when it touched his hole, and Bucky jumped, tried to get away. His lover was there, though, and a few strokes on his almost painfully hard dick were enough to get him to settle down. He was cautious and slow as he inserted the speculum, looking up at Bucky with attentive eyes, ready to stop or take a break if he showed any sign of pain

Pain was the last thing Bucky was thinking about currently. The unforgiving steel of the tool wasn't the most comfortable thing he'd had in him, but he felt so _bare_ , naked for everyone to see, that he barely felt the discomfort, overwhelmed by the feelings of helplessness and trust in Steve.

 

''It's in,'' the supersoldier said, and this time he couldn't keep the edge of wonder out of his voice. ''Let's see how far we can stretch you, hm? Relax.''

 

He helped with this, too, keeping his fist loosely closed over Bucky's dick, stroking up and down slowly. There wasn't enough friction for it to be satisfying, but it was enough to keep Bucky loose and relaxed around the metal.

His fingers opened and closed, twitching at his sides as the tool opened him a little wider, laying him bare to Steve's eyes. The hand on his dick clenched for a second and then relaxed, Steve's thumb sneaking to his slit to get his cock slicker and make his movements easier. As the speculum opened a bit wider still, Steve stroked faster, closing his fist a bit more so Bucky could finally enjoy some friction. He kept going for a while, and then the tool opened still a bit more, discomfort mixing in with arousal this time, Bucky moaning deep in his throat and thrusting his hips – to get away or get closer, he didn't really know.

Steve seemed to know, though, and, one last time, he let the tool open him wider; there was a burn this time, slight and not too painful, but it was there, and the cold air where he'd never felt cold air before made Bucky blush bright red and try to hide his face behind his hands.

 

''No,'' Steve ordered, his voice hoarse. ''Don't hide, I wanna see you. Look at me.''

 

Almost reverently, his eyes staring deep into Bucky's, Steve traced Bucky's pink rim with a finger, touching cold metal and hot skin at the same time. At the same time, his hand moved faster still on Bucky's cock, working him fast and hard, merciless.

 

''Steve… _Doctor_ , I need'ta… Need'ta come.''

 

It looked almost painful for Steve to stop, but still, he stoped, and Bucky whined high, hands scrambling to touch himself, to–

 

''Don't think about it,'' his lover warned, an almost dangerous edge to his tone. ''Told you I wanted to see if you could come without a hand on your dick. If you touch yourself, we'll have to start from the beginning and try again.''

 

Bucky moaned, and writhed on the black chair, but he knew Steve wasn't lying, and so he put his hands behind his head, taking a few deep breaths to make the edge pass.

 

''Good. Now, as I was telling you, we need to see if everything's in order with you.''

 

There was something in him, not one of Steve's fingers; it was barely larger than one of his fingers, cold and smooth, not warm and calloused like he was used to. The probe, then.

In a few seconds only, Steve managed to find the right angle for it to be pressed right against his prostate, and Bucky wriggled, trying to dislodge it, to make it _less painful_ , but Steve was merciless, pressing down on his stomach with his left hand, making it impossible to move.

 

''Don't _move_ , Bucky,'' he hissed. ''You'll hurt yourself. And I think that you will like _this_.''

 

His hand disappeared and, a second later, the probe was pulsing deep inside him, hard vibrations right against the most sensitive part of his body. He yelled and sobbed, looking at Steve through tears-filled eyes, his back arching involuntarily under Steve's heavy hand. He couldn't help it, it was too much, just _too much_ sensation. His cock was leaking a continuous stream of precum, twitching against his stomach and he was so close, _so close_ , he just needed some friction, a hand, Steve's hand, but…

 

''You can come like this, Bucky. I know you can. You just have to let go and trust me. C'me on, be good for me, let go.''

 

He fiddled with the probe once more, and the pulsations became harder, faster, totally unforgiving. The restraints on his ankles creaked menacingly as he tried to close his legs against everything, but of course he couldn't move. There was nothing he could do, except for trusting Steve and listening to what he said and–

 

''Let go,'' the man growled, and Bucky did, truly let go and let his body take over.

 

He saw white, and then an explosion of colors and sensations, toes tickling and air rushing in and out of his lungs at an almost worrying speed. His heart was beating faster than it'd ever been, and when he finally found the strength to open his eyes again, his cock was still spurting weakly, adding to the quite impressive puddle of come and precum on his stomach. Blood was still pounding in his ears, but the probe had been turned off, his legs were free and down, and Steve, Steve was…

 

''' 'm here, Buck, it's okay, relax. God, _baby_ , that was beautiful, you were wonderful, just look at you! So messy and gorgeous, and–''

 

Bucky would never know what else exactly he was, because Steve had leaned down and finally kissed him – kissed him like he wanted him to be kissed _an hour ago_ , ravenous and possessive, biting at his lips and his tongue, letting go only when both of them were breathless.

 

''How're you feeling? Good?''

''Like… like my whole body is made of jelly,'' Bucky said, frowning at his shivering body.

''Welcome to the wonders of prostate orgasms,'' Steve chuckled back, stroking up and down his arms reassuringly. ''It'll pass. Are you cold? I turned the temperature up a bit, but maybe it's not enough?''

''Nah it's alright. Maybe just, just, touch me?''

 

Steve smiled, soft and loving, so far from the role of the merciless doctor he'd been in just a few minutes ago. That was what Bucky loved with him; he was able to go from the unbeatable Captain America, to Steve Rogers the dork, to his living fantasies and then back to the Stevie he loved and had always loved.

 

''Thanks for this,'' he whispered, safe in Steve's lap at the foot of the chair – maybe the floor was cold and hard, but they'd decided it was too risky to challenge the chair with their combined weight. ''Best sex ever. 'm gonna help you with _this_ ,'' he gestured more or less to Steve's crotch, ''as soon as my body's back online. Promise.''

''Good,'' Steve grinned, unashamed and mischievous. ''Because I want to see how you look like all the way back, ready to take me in your mouth.''

 

And yes, that dirty, insatiable mind was also part of the reasons why he loved his Stevie.


End file.
